


I Quit.

by rackwire



Series: GTA/Trevor Fics [2]
Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Angry Sex, Boss/Employee Relationship, Dirty Talk, F/M, I'm Sorry, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Not Much Plot TBH, Phone Sex, Shameless Smut, i'm not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-21 15:15:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16578986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rackwire/pseuds/rackwire
Summary: (This is pure smut, I'm so sorry. Kind of. Read Author's Note for more info on that.) When you decide to leave your position at Trevor Philips Industries, Mr. Bossman calls to offer you one more chance. He's interrupted something, though, turning the simple phone call into something much different.





	I Quit.

**Author's Note:**

> This began as practice smut ('cause it's getting 'bout that time in IWEW) and it's been ages since I've written anything remotely smutty, so feedback (as awkward as it may be) would be rad as hell. 
> 
> Also, I wrote Trevor as being hella sexually dominant in this bc that's what I know best; I kind of imagine him as a chaotic switch, though. I very seriously doubt he'd be into that vanilla shit. Anyhow, enjoy! Lots of filthy dialogue, if that's what you're into.

It was always in the dead of night that I found it within myself to let my mind wander to such a place. I would lie in bed, close my eyes, and let my hand wander south as I forgot the world around me... I'd let everything slip away, just for a moment. 

I treasured each moment of the day I spent alone and in peace; the only time I felt I could truly separate myself from the world, however, were moments like these. Squirming and panting in my own bubble of pleasure, on a plane of existence apart from everyone else in the desert. Even him. He who knows everything that goes on in Sandy Shores and even parts of Los Santos, couldn't find me here. It was my space, my time, and I treasured it. 

On this particular night, he'd gotten me fired up again. I tried to ignore it, his mouth, but my anger got the best of me. I slapped him. 

"Don't you fucking say that to me again, Trevor," 

He snickered as I walked past him, taking my hand in his as it swung by my side, pulling me to a stop. "You can't walk away from me, sugar. I'm your boss," he growled dangerously. There was an amusement in his voice, however, as if he found my efforts... Cute. 

I snatched my hand away from him, shooting the nastiest glare I could manage his way. "Fuck you, Trevor. I'm done. I quit. I don't need this," I hissed at him, making for the entrance of the hangar one last time. He didn't grab me this time, simply sighed in exasperation as I passed him. "I wonder if you'll feel the same when it 'comes payday, sweet cheeks!" 

I held up a middle finger without so much as a glance in his direction, continuing on my merry way. Away from Trevor, away from TPI, away from the shitty job that consisted mostly of receiving sexist comments from Trevor's men and harassment from the man himself. I sometimes wondered if he knew better or if he truly believed he was being friendly or flirting in some twisted way, but how could he not know? The question of Trevor Philips' sanity was, without a doubt, a loaded one-- so I mentally dropped the topic and continued feeling pissed off and hurt. 

 

And so that night, l did what I always do when there's no other way to escape my thoughts. I let my mind (and hands) wander. It was a coping mechanism of sorts, the best stress relief there was; you'd need something of the sort when you work for Trevor Philips. 

That being said, sometimes the asshole squirms his way into those moments anyway. 

I was panting, on the edge of release when my phone started ringing. The Ringtone. The one reserved specifically for one person, the one person I was doing my damnedest not to think of.

"I don't even fucking work for him anymore," I mumbled, trying to regain control of my body and bring myself back to the edge I'd drifted away from. My hands worked, but... My mind was not cooperating. As the phone's ringing ceased, I was allowed only a single breath of relief before it started up again, seemingly even louder this time than the last. Huffing in frustration, I reached with my free hand and snatched the phone from where it lay on my nightstand, hitting the green button and holding it to my face. "I don't work for you anymore, Trevor. What do you want?"

He let out an unintentionally breathy groan in response that went straight to my core, eliciting a response from me that was both unexpected and unwelcome. _Please, **please** don't do that again. _

"Listen, sugar," he continued, an edge to his voice that I couldn't identify. "I'm a reasonable man! And I think you're making... A _big mistake_ ," his words were uttered in a low growl; apparently, he was just as annoyed to be giving me a second chance as I was to receive one. Unfortunately for me, I couldn't stop myself from reacting to his voice in my ear, gravelly and somewhat venomous- as if he were legitimately angry at me for leaving the company. 

And I ate that shit up. "Oh yeah? H-how so, Mr. Philips?" I tried to spit the formalities in anger and create an unbothered facade in the face of the monster itself, but my voice trembled in an almost whimper-like fashion as my hand worked on its own accord. _God, who knew Trevor could get you so worked up?_

I prayed he didn't pick up on the weakness in my tone, but ugh- he picks up on everything. Fortunately for me, however, he seemed to perceive it as fear rather than arousal-- which only worked to further annoy me. "You know how," he spat. "You weren't shit before I took you in. You were a shit waitress and an even shittier bartender. You're lucky you're so good with numbers." 

Again, the venom in his voice went straight to my fucking center, making me temporarily forget just how much I hated him. Just how much I didn't need him. My fingers danced along my skin, barely grazing the growing wetness that resided there; I didn't want him to have this effect on me. _He should not have this fucking effect on me._

My body seemed to disagree, though. So I pushed him. "I have a feeling you need me more than I need you over there, hmm, Boss?" 

"Bullshit!" He yelled, making me wince at the volume and intensity of his voice. "Don't act so fucking smug, Y/N, you need me and you fucking know it. Just because I want you around without you bouncin' on my cock for it doesn't mean you're any more important to me than the rest of my fucking employees." 

That did it. I let out an involuntary whimper at the idea of him inside me, fucking me, growling those sweet insults into my ear as he did so. My eyes widened as I realized the damage that had been done. There was a second of silence on the other end as Trevor, too, registered the sound. 

"You like that idea, huh?" He chuckled, his voice darkening in the sweetest of ways. _Oh fuck. It's happening. It's fucking happening_.

"I-I don't know what you're--," I stammered, trying to salvage my dignity more than anything. My body screamed at me to shut up, let him finish his piece, see what we can milk him for. He took the lead. 

"I'm sorry, but was that a fucking whimper I heard? I think you know exactly what I'm fucking talking about," he growled, an audible shuffle on his end. His tone was annoyed, dominant. He was apparently frustrated by the lack of control he had over the situation. He can't touch me. He knows he's affecting me, but he doesn't have proof. 

That heavily in mind, I decided to keep pushing him. "You sure you're not projecting, Boss?" I purred, letting my fingers graze my skin lightly, savoring the way it tingled when I imagined his hand there instead... I can't believe you're doing this right now. You're playing with fire, Y/N. 

Instead of reacting angrily as I expected, he emitted an amused sigh at my statement. _God, his fucking voice._ "So, you're tellin' me you're not gettin' all hot and bothered by the thought of me mounting you and fucking you within an inch of your life?" 

I furrowed my brows, having to actually restrain myself from reacting as I wanted to. When I didn't respond, he kept going. "Call me Boss again, baby," he cooed, I could almost hear the smirk in his voice as he spoke. "You have _no_ idea what it does to me," 

I forced out a scoff, not very shocked by how fake it sounded as it left my mouth. "You're not my boss anymore, Trevor," I squeaked. He chuckled darkly in response, his voice dropping an octave when he next spoke. "C'mon, Y/N... Tell me what I do to you,"

I wanted to scream at how badly this was turning out, I wanted to throw a tantrum at the sudden reversal of our roles. _I had control of this, goddammit._

But losing it felt so good. 

"Y-you don't do sh-shit--" I stuttered, trying to regain power over the situation (and failing miserably). 

_"Y-you don't d-do shit,"_ he mocked playfully, placing a heavy inflection on what was supposed to be my voice. "Give me your address, baby. Show me just how much I _don't_ affect you," 

_**No!**_ That much, I could control. "Not happening, _Boss_ ," I respond, adding a bit of extra emphasis on his formality of choice. I chuckled when he let out a low growl of frustration, imagining the look on his face as he did so. He didn't seem fazed for very long, however, and I nearly gasped as I heard the sound of a zipper being undone on his end. He must have heard my breath hitch as I attempted to conceal the gasp because he snickered as I did so. "Fine, baby. Wouldn't be the first time I've jacked it over the phone," he laughed, the shuffle of fabric on his end becoming increasingly hard to ignore. 

"I'll let you get right to it, then," I bluffed, having no real intention of hanging up. He didn't know that, though. 

"Don't you fucking dare, Y/N," the tone of his voice shifted from playfully dominant to assertive and... kind of dangerous. The sudden change in demeanor made me want to shrink back into submission, maybe even give him my address after all... 

He spoke up before I had the chance to consider. "Are you touching yourself for me, baby?"

Whatever smartass remark I had prepared was thrown out as those words left his mouth. I wasn't expecting him to be so blunt about it, nearly letting the phone slip from my hand as I had no time to prepare any sort of defiant response. It was submit to him or hang up. And the latter was not the favorable option, according to the growing arousal between my legs. 

"Well?" He snarled, tearing me from my thoughts. I collected myself in record time, having made up my mind in a single second's decision. "Y-yes, Trevor," I squeaked, all of my earlier strength and steadfastness being pulled out from under me. I crumpled at the hands of Trevor Philips. And he'd probably never let me live it down. But I didn't have time to think about that, not when everything else about this moment was so _damn_ good. 

Luckily, he seemed as desperate to explore this interaction as I was, not sparing a moment to be smug. "You thinkin' about my cock, huh?"

I simply moaned in response, finally letting my hands go to work as I savored the filth he poured into my ear. "I fuckin' knew it," he panted, clearly having some fun of his own on the other end. " 'Bet you're so fucking wet for me right now. Are you, sugar?"

I whimpered as I rubbed myself in slow circles, shutting out the voice in my head that was screaming about how wrong this was. And it was, pretty fuckin' wrong. "Yes, Trevor--," I cut myself off with a moan which elicited a small chuckle from him. 

"I love that fuckin' sound," he half-whispered, grunting between words, "You're so fuckin' hot, I love you," 

Ignoring his sentiments, I decided to take charge this time, feeling that my climax would be approaching soon, desperate to discover this new territory as I listened to his mixture of grunts and pants on the other end. "What are you doing, Trevor?" I whispered with just an air of smugness to my voice. Trevor was obviously doing his best to maintain dominance in this situation but I refused to let him have it without pushing some of his buttons first. Besides, what's he going to do? Yell at me? I chuckled internally at the thought.

The venom in his voice when he replied, however, was enough to wipe the smirk off my face as I was hit with another wave of arousal. "Shut the fuck up, Y/N," he hissed, "Talk to me. Tell me what you want,"

I couldn't fucking resist. "Which one, _Boss_? Am I shutting up or talking to you?" 

He snarled in response. I heard what I can only imagine was a fist slamming against a solid surface as he hissed through gritted teeth into the phone once more, "If you think I won't track you down and walk into your house with my dick hangin' out regardless of _who else_ may be home, you're fuckin' wrong. Tell me what you're thinking,"

 _I'm thinking you might be a liiiittle crazy._ "I-I'm thinking about you, Trevor," I finally mutter, beginning to let go of my stubbornness. I heard his breath hitch slightly as I said it, followed by a low moan. "Yeah, you are. You're thinking about sitting on my cock, huh?"

I swallowed, feeling my cheeks heat up at his bluntness. "Yes, Trevor," I gasped, drifting steadily toward that edge again. "Yes, Trevor, I want it," 

"What do you want, baby?" He purred into my ear, sending something resembling a shiver throughout my body. I could hear the sound of him on the other end, the repetition of skin hitting skin leaving only so much to my imagination. As much as I wanted to deny my attraction to Trevor, I couldn't stop the moans that escaped me as I thought of him between my legs, my hand being replaced by his. I couldn't stop the way my body responded to his moans nor the way my arousal grew with each filthy word he muttered into my ear. 

"You _**know**_ what," I teased one last time, feeling those strings tying me to my sarcastic nature beginning to fall away. Trevor's breathing was becoming more erratic, he must have been too close to be pissed at my quip, instead simply growling out a response as the shuffling on his end continued. "No. I don't. So fuckin'-- tell me."

My hand was working at a much faster pace now, my release fastly approaching. "I want your cock, Trevor, fuck," I whimpered. I half expected him to laugh victoriously, but he didn't; he continued his steady stream of grunts and curses as he worked on himself at a pace similar to mine in need. 

"I'm going to fuck you so hard, gorgeous," he panted, "I know you want it," 

_Why didn't you give him your address again?_ "Please do, Boss," I muttered with a moan, not even registering my own use of the word 'Boss'. It must not have gone unnoticed by Trevor, for he let out a low moan as well at the endearment along with another string of breathy curses. The sound of him all worked up, grunting into my ear, knowing full well he was pumping his cock to thoughts of me filled me with enough excitement to push me over that glorious edge as I rubbed at myself with growing desperation. He continued to growl into my ear as I let go, from bits as endearing as "Did you just cum for me? Fuck, I love you, I love you so much," to bits as filthy as insults and even threats to my physical wellbeing, but I hardly took it to heart. I was euphoric; I hadn't had it so good in ages, and I knew the only difference was Trevor. _Imagine what he could do to you in person..._

When he finished, it was loud and everything I'd expected. He groaned out one final declaration of love before erupting into a moan that, for a second, I thought I could hear from my bedroom. _Hell, Trevor could be your next-door fuckin neighbor for all you know._ The thought fell away as I listened to his heavy breathing, slowly calming and returning to normal as he uttered out a low groan of my name. 

_Oh, boy. Time for damage control._ "Yes, Boss?" I squeaked, now feeling kinda super embarrassed with the interaction behind me and my fingers still tucked loosely into the waistband of my panties. 

"Either send me your fucking address or don't, but be ready for work early tomorrow 'cause _I'm_ picking you up either goddamn way," He huffed, annoyance creeping back into his tone. 

I smirked. "But... I told you I quit, didn't I?"

Trevor growled into the phone after that, muttering something incoherent but obviously angry before a beep alerted me that he'd hung up. I remain in that same position, on my back, staring at the ceiling of my trailer... waiting for either sleep or the sound of Mr. Philips kicking my door open with his boot.

 

I wasn't sure which I was more excited for.


End file.
